Suzie Wong
Suzie Wong, known as in Japan, is a fictional character in Digimon Tamers. Suzie is voiced by Peggy O'Neal. Suzie is the human partner of Lopmon and is the third youngest of the Tamers to appear in the series (only Ai and Mako are younger than her). She is playful and carefree and certainly acts her age (which is seven). She talks with a little kid's voice, with her "R" sounds pronounced like "W" even calling Henry "Henwy". Digimon Tamers Part 1 Suzie is the youngest of four children in her family. She has two older brothers, Henry and Rinchei, and an older sister, Jaarin. Her father is Janyu Wong (Li Jiangyu), one of the original creators of Digimon. Like Henry, she is half-Chinese on her father's side and half-Japanese on her mother's side. Upon her introduction, she is seen only as Henry's younger sister and loves to play with Henry's Terriermon "toy". Because she does not understand that "stuffed toys" do not normally talk, she is completely unfazed when Henry and Terriermon reveal Terriermon is alive. She initially remains in the real world while Henry goes off with the Tamers to the Digital World to save Calumon. Digimon Tamers: The Adventurer's Battle Though Suzie appears in the movie, it is very brief and she only plays a minor role, since she was not yet a Tamer and hadn't met Lopmon during the time period that the movie took place in. She is seen expressing disgust at the V-Pet's disruption of her computer and the obvious mistakes she notices it causes in her maths-teaching program. Digimon Tamers Part 2 In an unexpected turn, a digital fog appears in the real world while she is at the park with her father. She enters the Digital World and befriends the Deva Antylamon, who guards the South Gate for the sovereign Digimon, Zhuqiaomon. After Antylamon protects Suzie from Makuramon, it (he in the Japanese version, she in the American) is punished by Zhuqiaomon by being reduced to his/her rookie state, Lopmon, and becomes Suzie's partner. Suzie remains innocent and carefree as always, even when the D-Reaper begins to destroy the real world. It is only when Lopmon tells her the situation is serious and that Suzie must use her power to help Henry and the others that Suzie takes being Lopmon's partner seriously. She is devastated when Lopmon is forced to return to the Digital World. Luckily, they were reunited. Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon Suzie, with Lopmon, Henry, and Terriermon, is on-board a train when Locomon arrives in the real world. The train is rendered inoperable and Suzie, her brother, and their partners leave the train on foot. Henry leaves Suzie behind, taking with him Lopmon by mistake and leaving Suzie with Terriermon. It is only after Henry with Kazu and Kenta hijack a train car that their partners are switched back when Henry passes Suzie and Terriermon on the way to defeat Locomon. Two Parisimon later attack her and Lopmon during the final battle but Beelzemon destroys them saving their lives. Suzie attends Rika's birthday party at the end of the movie, singing karaoke with Rika's mother and dancing with Terriermon and Lopmon. Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk Whilst Suzie does not appear in the game, there is an NPC named Suzie in Dark Hall, and her partner Digimon is a Lopmon, a clear throwback to Suzie Wong. In Dawn, she can only be met after "The Final Battle" quest is completed. Category:Tamers